


Lonely Luci, and oh yeah, Dean’s an angel

by IEatMemesForBreakfast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara as the Darkness, Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, Archangels, Archseraph, Chuck as God, Dean/Lucifer-Centric, Dean’s angel form is entirely made up, Fallen Angel Dean Winchester, Heaven, Hell, Historical Inaccuracy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Including the species of angel, Last two are made up, Lucifer isn’t so bad, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Novseraph, Purgatory, Raphael is a Little Shit, Sort Of, Tags May Change, The Darkness - Freeform, The Light, This is so far off from accurate there’s not point in even trying to put all the tags explaining it, Trueform Angel Dean, Trueform Lucifer, and misses his best friend, and name, bare with me, hes just lonely, im going to hell, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatMemesForBreakfast/pseuds/IEatMemesForBreakfast
Summary: The archangel’s claimed to be entirely pure or the perfect first creation, at least they were foretold as such. There was some speculation that the archangels may  not have been the first angels after all, that maybe there was someone made before them that God had made in his first attempts to create.It just so happens that the speculation was correct, and in fact there was a more ancient angel then the archangels. After an odd encounter with Lucifer during the end-times, after Michael and Lucifer were thrown into the cage, after Castiel cracked open Purgatory and “died”, releasing Leviathans, in a last ditch effort Sam and Dean decide to do some more digging and happen to find in an old legend saying there was supposedly a book about angelic speculation and history buried beneath most of the other lore that could give them answers. They encounter many familiar faces on their quest to find the book, and once they do they eventually discover that the key to finding this angel and kicking some demonic (and angelic) ass may have been in front of them this entire time, and they aren’t just talking about the Leviathans.





	Lonely Luci, and oh yeah, Dean’s an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This “prologue” is more of a filler then anything, kind of setting an idea of what the story will be based around I suppose. Entirely unrealistic, I know, but I never said I cared.
> 
> Also I don’t typically edit these until later, I’m on mobile so I tend to give less fucks.

Within the Darkness a spark of light flashed briefly, curling and twisting with the faint glow of an unfamiliar color not yet named or discovered by the ancient beings of existence. The light against the Darkness struggled and pulled and stretched, as though it was being constricted. The little light began to fight the curious presence of the Darkness as it attempted to manifest into something bright and unsustained. A shrill echo emitted from the light as the Darkness touched it with a wisp of silvery smoking blackness. The massive shriek continued into something unfamiliar, forming some sort of movement of sound waves that increased and decreased repetitively and unfamiliarly until the Darkness repulsed and the light shriveled and disappeared.

Distances away and barely in contact with the Darkness, the Light and his visions of life grew into a desperate need to create and build. The first attempt at disrupting the Darkness’ being in order to begin this dream that felt as though it could be done only if his vision of surreality was put aside and humanity towards his other half was pushed away. A shifting of position, a crack of light in the center of the Darkness, made of a color only familiar in the deepest cosmos, unnamed. The Light’s first attempt at creation had proven unsuccessful, discouraged and ashamed with himself, the Light resided his conscious to the deepest part of his white shine, nearly too blinding for the Darkness as the Darkness’ own depth shined too dark for his own essence.

The Light felt a hit of curious fury disrupt his rest and the Light was aware of his other half’s questioning, furious notions. He feared this moment, facing the Darkness and informing her of his own ideas of creation. He feared too much that she would destroy it and watch it topple, so he remained hidden and resided deeper into the shining white until the Darkness resided into her own shining black.

The second attempt was tactfully and purposefully designed to catch the Darkness off guard. The Light relentlessly then began to beat the Darkness back until the Light consumed three fourths of the universe, while the Darkness fearfully and sadly retracted into the burning hot blackness.

From there the Light begun his creation. He started with one light, a single spec that seemed and looked so very insignificant but instead felt and emanated power, entwined with the Light’s own power. The Light began to mold this spec into a being of his own creation, something he made, the beginning of a new idea so innocent in concept but required so much pain and loss—The Light would spare his focus to feel the Darkness before redirecting his attention to this spec. It began to form, and the Light was overjoyed as his creation became and unconsciously grew. Tender and powerful manifestations protruded from the behind of the creature, and with it grew several more things like it, but instead they were not the same texture as the first, shaped differently and slightly more crude. Less spindly and more powerful, form and full. And then upon the whiteness grew the color from distant cosmos, not the original color the Light had initially expected, but it did not disappoint. He would call the color “green”. 

The creature began to grow more, another thing similar to the previous manifestations protruding from lower behind the creature, and then another set the same. The Light would name them “wings” and from what they were made of “feathers”. Then the creature grew more things alike wings, only they were not feather, instead these were rough and jagged and carefully articulate, decorated with patterns that expressed the roughness of it, yet smooth, only disrupted when felt in the opposite direction. He would call these “legs” and “arms”, the longest a “tail”, and the rough jagged patterns “scales”. 

Now the creature’s final state began to exist.

A “head” and “neck” he would call it. Horns, ears, claws, talons, teeth, eyes, and the Light would create and create until his first creation existed entirely. Not yet aware, the creature was then filled with warmth and white power that slowly faded to a greening blue and love. It would exist with thoughts that were it’s own as long as it understood how, the Light decided. He would call it the novseraph, an archseraph, the primus angelus. As he would create four more creatures, the archangels he would call them. 

The Darkness broke through the white shine as she angrily began to beat back the Light into his own position, and paused when she felt a familiar little spark of light, and she saw the first creation, beautiful and sleek. Not yet conscious of its own existence. Her black shine reached out to grab the little creature, so unique and amazing, she was curious, but found that the creature was being pulled further and further into the white shine, and she began to beat at the Light in renewed rage, till she then stopped in resentment, and turned back to her blackness.

And as the Light grew to the name of God, she would grow to the name of Amara, as she watched in disgust while the creature and four other beings of far more different variety explored the Light and curiously poked at every small crevice of purity. She would eventually come to hate the creation, and would refuse to allow space for a whole new era of existence. 

So the Light—God—beat her back into a corner once more when she wasn’t expecting it, as the archseraph watches from the corners of the universe in confusion. The Light built his creation. Heaven first, then Hell. Both sanctuaries for his creations soon to be, the Angels. His Archangels and novseraph would watch, the first creation quiet and hidden, the four archangels rowdy and bashful, as both sanctuaries existed. The Light has only finished half of the final circle of hell, the seventh circle, when the Darkness struck with another bout of rage and fury. She forced the Light to retreat in terror and sadness. The only reason she did not destroy Hell—the only place she could reach—was because she was curious and hopeful to find more of the same light she had briefly touched before the creature retreated. The Light did not fight for Hell, as he begun to create more angels. The seraph, the seraphim, the malekh. He built all the circles of Heaven and built angels with the intention of watching his creations frolic and be lively. 

His next plans involved building something bigger. He knew it would cost more, and so he requested the help of his Archangels in order to beat back the Darkness one final time. And so they did, and the Darkness shrieked and roared in fury and betrayal, hatred bubbling in her black glow. And as the Light and the archangels held the Darkness in a tight hold, He built night and day, the earth and seas, animals, and trees. The sky, the moon, the sun (of which he infused with some of his own power to keep the world bright), and when he felt he was done, he wanted to put life similar to his angels here. 

With the intentions of building the final creation like his very first, he combined the common angelic form that only the newest angels obtained with that of the form of his novseraph. Large teeth and gaping maw, but slender and lanky body with arms and legs, green blood to obtain the same color. He thought it had been perfect, but then the Darkness began to fight harder then ever, slowly but surely fighting her way through the defenses, and the Light was forced to watch in horror as she inflicted her Darkness upon the newest creation. They turned evil and feral, rabid and ruthless. They starved for death and hungered for blood, and the Light knew they were too powerful and dark for his world. So he banished them—the Leviathan—to another of his creations, the home of all disrupted and blackened creatures of earth, the ones who’s souls could not pass to Heaven or Hell, he called it Purgatory. He watched sadly as the Leviathan inflicted their darkness upon the place. And he and the archangels fought the Darkness once more. 

She was blinded by pure anger and could not contain her hatred, and the Light knew she would not stop. He knew what he had to do.

The Darkness hated the Light’s creation, she was content with the universe as it was, and then her other half began to envision life and death and earth and an embodiment of humanity, and he acted upon these visions without regard for her. She hated the creation and everything it stood for. She began to attack and kill some of the specks of light, the Angels, and tried to reach out to the Light. It was obvious once their white and black shine was facing each other for the first time in millennia (time-another concept the Light felt compelled to create), that this was the final battle that would determine everything. And so she watched the first creature as it retreated silently and fearfully while God and the other four blazing creatures burnt her down and stuffed her into a desolate confinement, the only show of mercy coming from the fieriest, brightest of the four, and the slight sorrow that emanates from the first creature and the Light.

————

The second oldest archangel stood upon God’s creation—Earth—with awe clear on his face. He knew he was not yet given permission to step upon this world, but he couldn’t help himself. It was amazing, a perfect balance of darkness and light, and so spectacular. Lucifer had felt absolutely nothing could have stopped him from stepping upon it, other then—

“Lucifer, what are you doing?”

Said archangel shrunk back slightly, sheepish, with a guilty grin on his face. He was one of the few angels who had a form so similar to the Leviathan, but instead of the shiftable maw and green blood he simply had mellow, soft features that emanated his massive light and purity. And behind his back two large wings the color of the sun rested proudly, several other sets of wings flickering from planes of existence, exactly two other pairs, similar to that of the famed nov/archseraph whom stood before him.

“I couldn’t resist, I’m- I just had to see it with my own being.” Lucifer explained, not meeting the face of the archseraph. He had expected some form of disapproval or annoyance, but instead a small chuckle rose out of the other angel’s mouth.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that. And besides, I am not exactly permitted to come here by my own will as often as I do.” The reptilian-like angel’s true form pulsed with giddiness and understanding, which proceeded to comfort Lucifer’s own, convincing him that Father would see reasoning if his first creation so often disobeyed the orders involving the earth as Lucifer did.

Lucifer found himself grinning at the other, gaze lost on the true form of him, before he hastily turned back to the earth to admire what he was admiring just previously. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they watched birds sore across the sky and animals roam around a green, young field, unbeknownst to them the presence of two of the most ancient creatures in existence sitting amongst them on an entirely different plane.

The two had grown fairly close compared to the other angels, most speculated it was because they both tended to show something entirely more colorful compared to their own more monotone attitudes, suspecting they simply were able to hold better conversations with one another. Nobody necessarily pondered this too much, especially since most angels rarely got the chance to even see the oldest creations. They saw the archseraph briefly more often then the first archangel or the last archangel, but their Father always had things for the archseraph to do, drawing him further away from his other angels. They didn’t think this was purposeful, but they also knew the only reason they ever briefly saw the archseraph was because he was extremely eager to be near them, however he never got the chance before Father called him back. Lucifer and Gabriel were more willing to make their presence known, and most enjoyed their presence as they were considered more lively. Father didn’t typically have much for them to do. 

It took at least a century for the angels to realize their father was purposefully drawing the archseraph away from them. It increased to the point where one was extremely lucky to even sense the light of him. They continuously asked Lucifer as to why the archseraph was no longer around, and they would all grow worried when Lucifer would flare up his wings in defense and glare at them, saying he didn’t know. The only one who seemed to understand that the archseraph was no longer around Lucifer anymore either was Gabriel.

————

They finally saw the archseraph again for the final time when Father began to create humans. The physical embodiment of humanity as the angels were the physical embodiment of light. They all watched in awe as God made his demands towards the first two humans, and they would glance to Lucifer because of the impeccable similarity between their forms, only Lucifer’s emanated a unique light that clearly could not be replaced or mistaken as anything other then Lucifer entirely. Lucifer’s form was far too beautiful and pure.

As their Father finally left the humans to their own devices, aside from watching over them, they all turned when the presence of the famed archseraph made itself clear. They realized with fear that their Father has now grown angry at the presence and they grew confused. What had happened in his absence? Why was their Father so upset?

They didn’t have time to begin their questioning before the archseraph was darting towards the brightest angel in existence, and they realized all too slowly that the archseraph was profusely emanating apologies with his grace towards Lucifer. They had expected anger from Lucifer, sadness too, but instead they watched as he gave the archseraph forgiveness. 

The angels had not yet realized that this was also a goodbye. For Father was angry with the archseraph, and the archseraph knew his time dwindled. They did not understand why their Father was angry, the archseraph had always been good, but that still didn’t seemed to change anything. It took too long for Lucifer to realize what this all meant before he felt a tremendous loss as their Father took the archseraph away and with great fury locked him in Purgatory with the hated Leviathans, and they all saw the sorrow and great sadness on the angel’s face, yet they still shrunk away in fear and confusion, while Lucifer cried out with fury and loss.

Lucifer began to resent their Father after the loss of the angel closest to him. 

It was when their Father began to reside into the Light, leaving the angels alone that they realized Lucifer was rebelling against their Father’s wishes. He blamed the humans for the loss of his friend, for he had no other explanation as to why their Father would lock away his friend somewhere so impure and dark. So he grew to hate the humans. He wanted them to die and burn, he tempted Eve and Adam into ruining their own sinless lives, taking the form of a reptile to do so, also an attempt to spite his Father for expelling the archseraph to Purgatory. He began a rebellion, and the War, swore Adam and Eve to the dark-inflicted place that is Hell, where only the damned could now go. He twisted their souls and turned them impure and evil. Thousands of angels sided with him, some for the sake of the archseraph, most for the sake of disliking how they were expected to live along side humanity. The War began, and they lost. Lucifer was locked away behind hundreds of seals and cages where his remaining allies who had not been executed or killed as a consequence of war were locked behind. And the archseraph would remain tied down and locked away in Purgatory. Their Father, in truth disappeared, sent Micheal to inform them he would no longer be making his presence clear unless it were to be dire. Everyone believed their Father continued to make orders, but Micheal and Raphael lead them into that false sense of security to continue their plans for the Apocalypse where Lucifer would die and no force except them would be strong enough to release the archseraph of whom they loathed. From there on the Angels were slowly turned into mindless soldiers after their Father created the last ones to keep a stable balance of them since the effects of war. Naomi and Raphael conspired with Micheal as they progressed towards the Apocalypse where the Righteous Man would shed blood and free Eve, now known as the demonic entity Lilith, and grant Alastair, or Adam, passage to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll have a new chapter up in about a day or two- I was debating uploading at least five chapters at a time, but I figured that would take a lot of time and pressure me into things I don’t need pressure for. There is no particular routine in updating, but I certainly do plan on continuing this story, even if I get hate for it. I’m proud of it so far, and if a couple douchebags decide to come along trying to tear me down I’m not gonna stop writing because they want to be bitchy and start running their mouths. So just count on this being continued.


End file.
